Los Reinos Breves, Pegasopolis, Unicornia y Tierra
by snivy.moon
Summary: Una version recopilada por Starswirl sobre los Reinos Breves que otrora existieran en el territorio que hoy es Equestria, asi como de sus caidas y la primera gran derrota de Discord. Autor: Autumn Leaf


**LOS REINOS BREVES: PEGASOPOLIS, UNICORNIA Y TIERRA**

Los libros de historia son abundantes en Canterlot. Sin embargo, solo los más grandes eruditos de la tradición pony son los que logran separar mito de realidad, luego de mucho estudio en cámaras subterráneas, donde la luz del sol es solo un recuerdo en su construcción. Fue Starswirl, el barbado; unicornio de gran poder, mentor de Celestia de Equestria la regidora de la esfera solar; fue el quien de entre todos los sabios registró de manera más satisfactoria el saber en todas sus formas, tanto históricas, naturales y mágicas.

Lo que se ha podido deducir de épocas antiguas es poco y de dudosa procedencia. El Reino de Equestria ha pasado por numerosas crisis desde su fundación. Incluso, antes de que la bandera de Equestria flameara como un reino consolidado, las hordas de ponies que erraban por los diferentes valles de esta región, los problemas no eran algo extraño.

Lo que nos interesó intentar reconstruir es la misma fundación de este reino cuya extensión geográfica actual abarca los primeros valles al norte de las Montañas de Cristal y el Norte Helado, en cuyo centro se alza un poderoso domo de magia, el Imperio de Cristal, hoy regido por Cadance, la de corazón invaluable. Al oeste, la costa marina nos muestra las ciudades de Los Pegasus, Tall Tale y la nueva Vanhoover. En la costa oriental, los poderosos puertos de Manehattan, la magnífica; Baltimare y Fillydelfia, todas ellas ciudades de presencia magnificente. En el corazón mismo, Canterlot, la joya de Equestria, la de los muros albos, la ciudad fortaleza, cuya localización estratégica la hace prácticamente inaccesible a fuerzas enemigas. Al sur, la influencia de las damas de las Luces (Luna y Celestia) se debilita a medida que se avanza. Appleloosa, una ciudad de fundación reciente es el último bastión urbano antes de entrar en las Tierras Baldías y más allá, las ahora Derribadas Puertas del Reino Subterráneo de los Perros Diamante,, y aún más al sur, el Bosque de Leota y otras regiones de miedo y desconcierto.

Este es el reino floreciente, donde los ponies corren y disfrutan de una alegre vida juntos. En la actualidad los pegasos, unicornios y terrestres viven unidos en estas ciudades (quizá excepto en Cloudsdale del Cielo o Canterlot), en armonía. Pero mucho tiempo antes, no se podía decir otro tanto.

Mucho antes del destierro de Nightmare Moon, la Caída de Discord y la fundación oficial de Equestria, los ponies vivían acosados por diferentes problemas que hallaron al colonizar nuevas tierras. El regente de este continente era Discord en persona, quien oculto en una fortaleza sombría, envuelto a si mismo en tinieblas, sin forma física concreta acosaba la vida de los ponies, poniendo trabas a sus esfuerzos por subsistir, dividiéndolos por la discordia y la desconfianza, o enviando a sus secuaces, los Windigos, a ahuyentar todo indicio de unión, acompañando el temor con un frio atroz. Sus relinchos se oían en los valles ocultos como un eco espectral de un temor intemporal.

Los ponies habían sufrido mucho para llegar a esta región central, luego de desplazarse en busca de nuevos terrenos desde el norte. Varios habían, desgraciadamente, quedado en el camino. Y frustrados, pero confiados trataron de renovar sus esperanzas con una buena cosecha.

Esta cosecha nunca llegó. Un misterioso frio acosó la región y la tierra se congelo, la simiente pereció sin dar fruto. Así el ciclo no prosperó. Los pegasos no podían contra este enigmático clima; el clima no favorecía la cosecha; los terrestres no podían proveer el alimento que servía de remuneración a los pegasos por el clima y a los unicornios por el control de las Luces y las estaciones. Esto produjo tensiones en las fortalezas pony.

Por aquel entonces, un intento vano de fortalecer la decisión de cada tribu produjo un inicio de cisma, cada tribu liderada por un líder y su respectivo consejero.

En las ciudades de nubes acumuladas, regia Hurricane, Comandante Soberana de los pegasos, pony enérgica e irascible, héroe de batallas contra las fieras de las regiones gélidas del norte. Cuero celeste, crin plateada, casco poderoso, marca de huracán que lo arrasa subordinada más leal era la soldado Pansy, de mirada temerosa, pero firme y confiable.

En los castillos sobre las montañas, donde los unicornios gustaban hacer sus fortalezas, mandaba Platinum. Princesa de belleza incomparable, pero igualmente de decisión indeclinable. Cuero blanco, crin purpura y lacia, corona de amatista y capa de purpura y lino. Su asistente era Clover, la sabia. Discípula de Starswirl, el barbado, quien en ese tiempo se hallaba en búsqueda de un líder de valor único que pudiera cumplir el rol de guía para todos los ponies. Clover era diestra en la magia; el orgullo de Starswirl, pero no era tanto en política, conocimiento requerido para ser líder de varias tribus con diferentes características y necesidades. Sin embargo, no subestimemos su figura. Era una luminaria de la magia, reconocida compiladora de la desordenada pero brillante obra de Starswirl, cuyo manual titulado "La Magia Pony, una útil introducción" es un libro de cabecera en toda academia de magia.

En el palacio del valle de los sembríos, gobernaba Puddinghead, la canciller. Era una pony terrestre algo superficial pero de buen corazó cuero pardo, y crin del color del manjar. A su lado, siempre lista para aclarar los entuertos verbales que cometía Puddinghead en la corte, se hallaba Smartcookie, su consejera. Quizá, eran estos los que padecían más las inclemencias del frio. Los pegasos eran recios, los unicornios armaban campos de protección que aligeraban los cortantes vientos gélidos. La fuerza de los terrestres no los protegía del clima atroz.

En una audiencia real, en el palacio unicornio, Platinum llamaría a consejo. Clover, previsora convencería a la líder.

-Princesa Platinum, bien sabe usted que la ruina nos acecha desde el otro casco. Si no hacemos algo pronto contra este frio y nos unimos como ponies que somos, no podremos sobrevivir. Propongo una reunión de líderes para que se acuerde el siguiente paso para nuestra mejora. Esta tierra que colonizamos puede ser una tierra prospera si nos unimos y afrontamos el clima como una sola fuerza. Divididos no seremos nada y la tumba blanca de nieve nos cubrirá hasta que sueños agradables y mortales no dejen ni rastro de nuestro paso por aquí.- Dijo Clover.

-Quizá tengas razón. Esos rufianes terrestres y salvajes pegasos se amoldaran a las decisiones de nuestra sabia y venerable raza, los Unicornios.-Afirmó Platinum.

Así, en la Sala de los Encuentros, como se llamaba a un palacio en medio del valle más fértil, se reunirían las tres líderes. Hurricane y Puddinghead serían avisadas por medio de mensajeros. Sin embargo, la reunión no fue lo que uno esperaría ante un intento de comunión.

-Para empezar con esta sesión quisiera preguntar sobre la escasez de la última ración de comida Mi pueblo, los Unicornios mantenemos el control del movimiento astral evitando así que terribles criaturas nos ataquen, gracias a la luminaria solar. Asimismo, las mareas se mantienen reguladas para los habitantes de las costas gracias al disco lunar. Y todo eso es gracias a nosotros, los Unicornios. Nosotros mantenemos en el cenit al sol, dador de calor y energía para la simiente de los alimentos. Pese a eso, la ración de comida es cada vez menor. Nuestro pueblo requiere más alimento para recuperar la energía gastada en el uso de la magia. Temo apresurar conclusiones pero eso parece ser consecuencia de un acaparamiento de la comida por parte de ustedes, los terrestres.- Dijo, sin ocultar cierto desdén y haciendo un ademan con la cabeza apuntando a Puddinghead.

-¿Acaparar? ¿ACAPARAR?, Nosotros no acaparamos la comida. Bueno, quizá lo hicimos un tanto, pero no por malas razones. Nuestro pueblo sufre hambre y desgracias desde que llegamos desde el norte. Algo malo y siniestro se cierne en estas tierras y aun no podemos saber que es. Una sombra de desesperación se junta en el noreste de nuestras tierras. Las montañas se han vuelto peligrosas. Nuestros guardas han hablado de relinchos espectrales que suenan en los pasos altos de las montañas. Además, si alguna vez tuvimos intención de acaparar la comida es porque debido a la incompetencia de los pegasos impide un clima propicio para la cosecha. Nosotros no producimos cambios en el clima somos simples terrestres, cuya única habilidad es la fuerza, que viene directa de las raíces de la tierra.

-Nosotros no hicimos que esta nieve ominosa nos invadiera. Movemos nuestras alas tan rápido como podemos. Así como otrora las moviéramos en batalla para defenderlos. Más bien, yo desconfiaría de los Unicornios. Ellos hacen cosas muy extrañas con su espeluznante magia.- Comentó agriamente Hurricane, la Pegaso de luminosa crin plateada.

-Mayor respeto, comandante. Mayor respeto debe utilizar al referirse a mi raza. ¿Cree que puede dudar así del pueblo del que proviene mi familia real? En verdad debería realizar una reverencia. Nuestro pueblo, fuente de sabiduría, debería ser la guía de los ponies. Después de todo de nosotros vienen el día y la noche, la ciencia y el progreso.- Acotó Platinum, sacando a relucir su orgullo unicornio- Nuestra raza es demasiado noble para reducir el discurso a una simple amenaza o agresión verbal.

-Usted también ha discutido y agredido, su "Alteza"- respondió velozmente Hurricane-Los Unicornios tienen tanta culpa como nosotros. Su orgullo es tan grande como las torres que construyen en las montañas. No me gustaría saber que toda esta perdición gélida proviene de uno de sus fallidos hechizos.

-Puede dar por hecho que no es así.- Concluyó Platinum.

-Yo no tolerare un minuto más en este lugar. Me retiro. El aburrimiento me abruma y con ustedes no se puede llegar a convenio alguno. Valdría más hablar con un pedazo de pastel que con alguna de ustedes.-Aulló Puddinghead.

- Sí. Verdad. Usted no puede estar ni un segundo sin hablar de postres ¿verdad? Me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió esa escasez de comida.- Agregó sarcásticamente Platinum.

-No soporto ni un segundo más. Con su permiso.- Dijo Puddinghead, y se retiró del salón.

Hurricane tomo otro corredor y salió del salón. Platinum hizo otro tanto. Mientras salían, las gradas llenas de ponies de los pueblos, labriegos, artesanos, gritaban amargamente al ver como la solución se alejaba cada vez más.

En el alto sitial del gobernante, una pony de color amarillo pálido y crin parda se hallaba sentada. Un casco pequeño cubría su cabeza, y vestía una cota de malla algo gastada. Al ver a la Comandante Hurricane entrar por el vestíbulo como una tromba furiosa se incorporó velozmente. Era Pansy, la pegaso soldado, tímida y desconfiada. Solo obedecía a Hurricane, y en verdad esta última la utilizaba como un sirviente o mayordomo. Sin embargo, en el corazón temeroso de Pansy, la duda de la situación empezaba a surgir, y pensamientos no surgidos de la mentalidad soberbia de Hurricane empezaban a emerger. Se sentía mal debido a la separación de las tribus.

-Soldado Pansy! En guardia; descanso. He retornado. He intentado discutir con las otras líderes pero todo fue pérdida de tiempo. Debí quedarme a analizar la situación crítica.

-Oh! Pensé en verdad que usted las haría entrar en razón. Su medida de convencimiento es tan grande que no pensé que hubiera posibilidad de que dudarían. Es una lástima.

-Sí. Así es. Pérdida de tiempo. Esos sujetos no hacen más que dar testimonio de su inveterada ingenuidad. No queda otra opción. Deberemos mudarnos. Desplazarnos. Debemos hallar nuevos territorios. Conquistarlas. Tierras desconocidas, inexploradas. Da la señal. Nos desplazaremos hacia el sudoeste, por cielo. Cuando hallemos un sitio seguro erigiré allí mi ciudad nueva. Se llamará Cloudsdale.Y será grande, y la levantare en las mismísimas nubes. Y mi reino crecerá en torno a ella. Así es. LO ANUNCIO! HOY BUSCO TIERRA NUEVA.Y ME SEPARO PARA SIEMPRE DE LAS DEMAS TRIBUS DE PONIES. HOY INSTAURO EL NUEVO REINO DE PEGASOPOLIS! Pansy; el tiempo es corto. Nos desplazaremos en cuatro horas. Prepara a todas las tropas para partir.

En el castillo de las montañas, Platinum regresaba de la conferencia, angustiada.

-Clover! Clover! Te necesito. Mis pezuñas ya no soportan más este duro piso de mármol.

-Aquí estoy, dama Platinum. ¿Las demás tribus acordaron trabajar en paz y comunión, como predije?- preguntó Clover.

-Claro que no. Esos rufianes no reconocen lo bueno para ellos ni aunque lo tengan en frente.

-Qué lástima. Yo pensé que su habilidad retorica los haría recapacitar. En verdad, es doloroso ver tan desunidos a ponies que otrora vivieran unidos y cooperaran incluso en nuestros difíciles días en el norte.

-No. Claro que no. Todo se arruinó. Incluso esta tierra. Ya no nos es útil. Y si deseamos sobrevivir debemos movernos. ¡Ahora! ¡Soldado Greyhaze! Ordene a todos en la aldea que guarden lo necesario. Nos moveremos. Abandonaremos este valle maldito. Debemos hallar nueva tierra.

Clover sintió una profunda tristeza al oír esto. Si bien estaba muy unida sentimentalmente a Platinum, tampoco había olvidado a sus amigos pegasos, con quien en otro tiempo compartiera el saber del mundo, los libros y mapas. Ahora se irían sin ellos. Ya Starswirl, luego de una amarga discusión con Platinum, había dejado la fortaleza. El alego que los muros de la ciudad lo hacían sentir claustrofóbico, y huyó Obviamente era una excusa para no formar parte de una migración tonta. O quizá con intención de hallar una última solución.

En la ciudad nubosa de los pegasos, Pansy había desplegado un batallón de recibimiento para saludar la llegada de Hurricane. La pony de indomable crin plateada saludo a Pansy con voz enérgica.

-¡Soldado Pansy! Las cosas no salen como uno quiere cuando a uno lo llaman salvaje Pegaso en frente de su propio hocico. Yo no me convertí en la líder del ejercito pony para ser humillada en una ridícula reunión. Yo vivo para derrotar monstruos, para golpearlos y arrojarlos por tierra, liberar nuestro paso hacia una vida mejor, junto con mi fiel batallón. Así es, Pansy. Hoy dejamos esta ciudad de nubes totalmente arruinada por este frio extraño. Los unicornios nos fallaron cuando dejaron que este frio cayera sobre la región. Ordene a los más fuertes que derriben las estructuras. Debemos buscar nueva tierra.

-Nueva tierra. ¿En dónde? Otro viaje como el anterior sería fatal. Hemos tenido bajas considerables y lamentables. Seria doloroso perder más amigos.

-Es verdad, pero si no nos movemos todos vamos a desaparecer, querida. A la carga. Nuevas tierras nos esperan más allá del rio y de las colinas.

-Qué desastre dejaron en mi majestuoso salón. Y después me dicen que los terrestres somos los sucios.- Se quejó Puddinghead, mientras veía las secuelas de la reunión en su salón.

-Canciller. Es usted. ¿Logró convencer a las otras tribus de unir fuerzas contra el frio?-pregunto Smartcookie, la ayudante de Puddinghead. Smartcookie era una pony sencilla. Vestía un chaleco de lana de ovejas del norte y un gorro pardo del mismo material. Signo de los numerosos pueblos que debieron visitar en sus penosos recorridos buscando tierra.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Creías, por ventura, que esos cabezas huecas y fantasmagóricos ponies iban a ponerme atención? Claro que no. Lo que no saben es que nosotros tenemos la comida que ellos quieren. Si la desean deberán volver todo a como era antes o no habrá ni un apio partido en ocho.

Smartcookie miro decepcionada al suelo. Las despensas estaban vacías. En el gabinete superior un frasco vacio de galletas de chocolate producía una burla de mal gusto. No había nada en ese lugar. Pero no era el hambre solamente, sino que el solo hecho de ver como sus amigos pegasos y unicornios se iban arrastradas por los dictámenes de sus líderes le producía gran dolor.

-Smartcookie! Prepara mi mapa. Nos vamos de este valle inservible. Aquí no crece ni la mala hierba. El tenebroso frio nos acecha. Las puertas se atascan con la nieve. Los ponies escuchan cosas raras en las periferias. Debemos buscar nueva tierra.

En sí, si comparamos la geografía del lugar con la descripción de la narración, el castillo de Platinum se alojaba en las estribaciones mas orientales de las montañas de Cristal, cerca de lo que luego sería la lengua de tierra por la que recorría una ruta que salía de Manehattan. El palacio nuboso de Hurricane se hallaba alojado sobre los territorios que luego serian el luminoso cielo de Dodge Junction. El palacio de Puddinghead había sido erigido muy cerca de donde hoy se levanta Ponyville. Sin embargo, las ruinas de estos lugares desaparecieron durante la lucha contra Discord, años después del fin de esta narración. En aquella batalla, los cielos se oscurecieron, las tierras temblaron. Monstruos salían de portales lanzados por Discord. Pero hoy no trataremos ese tema.

La gran marea de unicornios se desplazó por las tierras desiertas rumbo a una tierra más cálida. El Este les estaba obstruido por el amplio mar, así que viraron su mirada hacia el oeste. Delante iba Platinum, sobre una litera tirada por tres corceles. A su lado guiaba el camino la más sabia del grupo, en ausencia de Starswirl. Ella era Clover. Se hallaba un poco molesta con la situación debido a que su "princesa" había preferido sus bellos vestidos por encima de los valiosos y ahora extraviados libros de la colección de Unicornios. Muchos de ellos habían sido regalo de Starswirl en persona. Ahora él se hallaba muy lejos, buscando soluciones. Mientras tanto, Platinum hacia un gran escándalo, debido a un ancho rio. Exigía hallar un vado menos profundo, por temor a que se dañaran sus carretas con cofres llenos de ropa y accesorios. Si. Clover se había quedado atrás con la finalidad de evitar los gritos estridentes de su transformada dama. No se había dado cuenta. ¿Cuándo Platinum se convirtió en ese ser vil y vanidoso? Clover la había visto desprenderse de una capa de lino para dársela a un pony enfermo, hace algún tiempo en una de las migraciones. La situación frustrante había trastocado la generosidad de Platinum. Clover sentía que había fallado en todo. Lejos, en un distante valle, algunos ponies oyeron un relincho espectral. Todo el resto del día se dedicó a debatir la naturaleza de estos. Nada más que presunciones.

Por su parte, Hurricane volaba por las vastas regiones etéreas. Con su mirada aguda visualizaba una región donde pudiera construir una nueva ciudad aérea y a la vez lograra tener cerca un campo fértil donde cultivar. Pero los pegasos no destacaban por ser grandes agricultores. Su fortaleza se veía en la guerra, donde se lanzaban en picada contra el enemigo, derribándolo. El frio era cada vez más crudo, y Pansy aleteaba débilmente. Cansada se sentó en un peñasco.

-Soldado. ¿Qué cree que hace? No es hora para descansar. Debemos hallar tierras productivas. Tierras que podamos dominar y hacer nuestras. Y no ganaremos nada quedándonos descansando en una roca.

-Ahhhhhhhh- gritó Pansy

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto alertada Hurricane, tras el grito pavoroso de Pansy.

Una nube oscura se acercaba hacia el lugar donde descansaban las líderes pegaso. Hurricane la miró con desconfianza. Arremetió entonces sobre ella y con aleteos y patadas la deshizo en jirones y hebras de rocío.

-Soldado, no podemos iniciar nuestra búsqueda seria con cobardías. Mantenga la templanza y el coraje. Mejor viremos al sur. Si seguimos hacia esta dirección llegaremos solo a las Montañas Gélidas del Norte. No ganamos nada volviendo al lugar del que huimos en un inicio.

Smartcookie veía con melancolía los valles sombríos junto al Bosque Libre. En lontananza, una alta montaña con un pico aguda se vislumbraba; los primeros rayos de sol teñían de dorado las laderas. Mientras tanto, Puddinghead intentaba interpretar un viejo mapa de la región. A pesar de su conocimiento adquirido, no conocía la lectura compleja de los mapas. No habían quedado muchos en la biblioteca y solo llegó a rescatar un mapa físico de la región central.

-Dama mía, creo que por desgracia hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos.- Aseveró Smartcookie.

-¿Vueltas? ¿Insinúas que no se leer un mapa? Es claro que las zonas altas son más claras y las depresiones son más oscuras, creo. Aquí veo un valle pero no sé cómo acceder a él. Desde que ese loco de Taillon, el unicornio afirmo que nuestro mundo es como una esfera, todos los mapas han cambiado. Todos los discípulos de ese barbudo de Starswirl están locos. Bien, sigamos por aquí.

-Usted manda, que haríamos sin su gran sabiduría.- dijo Smartcookie, no sin algo de sarcasmo.

Ahora bien. Todas ellas habían vislumbrado cada una un valle, en la dirección en que iban. Hurricane apreció un campo verde, flanqueado por montes purpúreos de roca solida y arboles como pinos. Los picos coronados de blanca nieve se vertían al valle en forma de puros ríos. Platinum vio un paisaje con rocas brillantes, salpicadas de gemas y bosques hermosos de hojas plateadas y doradas. El cielo era color celeste libre de nubes oscuras. Puddinghead vio un suelo fértil, lleno de flores y árboles frutales, colinas coronadas de abetos y lagos cristalinos que reflejaban el zafiro color del anchuroso Uranos.

Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza. Cada una se alegró por fin de poder ver en esos lugares la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Separadas habían hallado el valle de su prosperidad individual. El verde de los campos, lo fértil de la región, lo puro de sus aguas, la poderosa defensa pétrea de las montañas que cercaban estos valles. Eran las tierras prometidas para ellos.

Pero en esta época, dominaba Discord, el de torcida mente, el de los ojos que ven a lo lejos y logran torcer destinos por mínimo que logre ser el cambio. En su trono sombrío, Discord pervertía las esperanzas de los ponies y las convertía en vana ilusión.

Y esta no fue la excepción. Porque el valle de la esperanza que cada una viera desde puntos diferentes era el mismo. Y cada una de ellas había tejido en sus mentes una idea de progreso e individualismo. De crecimiento sobre sus otrora compañeros.

-He llegado. Los unicornios llegamos. Esta es nuestra tierra. Las montañas serán nuestras fortalezas inexpugnables. Las barreras mágicas serán nuestros domos de esperanza. Las montañas rebozan de hermosas gemas. Esta tierra no tiene igual. ¡LA RECLAMO COMO MIA, YO PRINCESA PLATINUM! ¡Nombro a este territorio, el Reino Magnánimo de UNICORNIA! Y mi capital estará aquí, como lugar de protección de nuestras nuevas vetas de mineral, y las tierras bajas serán nuestros huertos. No tendremos igual.

Su bandera flameaba orgullosa. El perfil de un unicornio altivo sobre un campo estrellado y un cielo purpureo.

- Yo he alcanzado estas tierras. El espacio etéreo será mi hogar, las tierras bajas estarán sometidas a mí. Costará pero aprenderemos a vivir de ella. ¡YO, LA COMANDANTE HURRICANE, CAPITAN GENERAL DEL EJERCITO DE PEGASOS, DECLARO ESTA TIERRA COMO MIA! ¡Hoy será el día glorioso de la fundación del Reino de PEGASOPOLIS! Mi capital estará en el cielo, donde rigen los pegasos, donde sus alas son sostenidas por el viento, donde el solo navega y la luna camina.1

Su gloriosa insignia era la cabeza de un pegaso, volando de frente, sus alas extendidas en un cielo estrellado de fondo azul.

- Estas tierras nos abren los brazos. Su fertilidad no tiene igual, limite ni fin. Esta tierra nunca sufrirá más carencias. Yo, PUDDINGHEAD, CANCILLER DE LOS PONIES TERRESTRES, reclamo esta tierra como mía. Nombro esta región como TIERRA. Mi capital surgirá en este valle de grandes maravillas naturales. Su bandera mostraba dos campos, un huerto sobre el sol radiante y un huerto de girasoles sobre una colina en un diáfano cielo.

El valle era muy grande (En la época actual corresponde a la amplia extensión que ocupa el emplazamiento de Ponyville, los limites septentrionales del Bosque Everfree, las tierras que yacen bajo Cloudsdale y áreas cercanas al bosque Whitetail). Por lo cual, había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que se asentaran antes de que notaran alguna presencia ajena a sus razas propias. La desdicha deseaba que el trágico momento se postergara. Las líderes no habían solicitado demarcaciones oficiales de territorio hasta entrado el año. Se habían sentido satisfechas con quedarse en la zona donde llegaran comenzando a edificar fortalezas. Los cultivos no estaban muy lejos de las zonas centrales, por lo cual no solían desplazarse mucho.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a llegar pequeña ráfagas de nieve. Los ingenuos ponies las recibieron alegremente. Jugaron con ella, miraron con timidez. No la creyeron mal signo.

La desdicha no tardaba en llegar.

Hurricane, en su orgullo (un orgullo misterioso que nació en su corazón) deseó una corona, o un casco que tuviera engarzada, joyas bellas en ella. Ella conocía la veta, que hallándose del otro lado del valle, invadía su mente constantemente. Por lo tanto envió a dos soldados a analizar la excavación. Estos eran Windy Day y Misty Mountain, valerosos pegasos que tantas batallas lucharan en el Extremo Norte. Eran luego de Pansy, los cascos derechos de Hurricane.

Por su parte, Platinum no tenía nada que envidiar en vanidad a Hurricane. Como emperatriz unicornio, ordenó un séquito para ir, ella misma, a investigar una maravillosa veta de piedras preciosas que se hallaba en el extremo norte del valle. Su talento con la magia la había dotado de una habilidad prodigiosa para detectar piedras preciosas ocultas en la dura roca subterránea.

Puddinghead sintió una ligera inquietud. Como si alguien quisiera arrebatarle algo preciado. Así que juntando un grupo de ponies liderado por Smartcookie. Los cultivos estaban brotando, pero un frio misterioso se acercaba desde el norte. Aun no lo suficientemente frio para dañar los sembríos pero no era el clima que hubiera dominado la región en tiempos pasados. Entre las nubes pálidas, un terror alado observaba con deleite el dolor de los ponies en la superficie.

Los Reinos prosperaban lentamente, uno ignorando la presencia del otro. Ya que por norma real, aun los habitantes no debían alejarse de las zonas cercanas a las ciudades principales.

Sin embargo, aquel que en su torre lejana observaba todos los infortunados movimientos de los ponies sin liderazgo fijo se deleitaba con su pesar. Discord, el que con su manto de caos comandaba a los Windigos sobre las tierras nuevas. Aun tenia mas ideas en su mente con las cuales expandir su dominio.

Mientras tanto, los reinos se mantenían en una paz falsa, hasta que en cierta ocasión, desde las almenas de la torre principal de Unicornia, un vigía divisó una comitiva pegaso liderada por Hurricane y Pansy. Platinum enfureció al oír esta nueva. Pero más grande fue su ira cuando al desplazarse unas millas al este en una búsqueda de algún rastro de esos voladores extraños en comitiva de persecución, hallara una ciudad de nubes en construcción en supuesto territorio vacio de Unicornia.

-¿Quién en el nombre de las esmeraldas construye una ciudad sin el permiso de los soberanos del reino de Unicornia?- gritó Platinum con su voz amplificada por un hechizo.

-¿Unicornia? En verdad tienes un buen sentido del humor, mi dama Platinum. Es por nuestra vieja amistad que te cedo paso libre por las tierras de cultivo en dominio de Pegasópolis.- respondió Hurricane desde una almena en construcción en una de las tantas torres de la ciudad de nubes.

-¿Pegasópolis? Esto es un dicho digno de risa. En este momento te enviaría a los calabozos si estuviera Clover para bajarte de ahí con magia. Nadie osa dirigirse así a mí, Platinum, con la falta de respeto que tú me muestras. Por lo que veo hemos venido a parar al mismo valle. Y mientras nadie arruine la vida del otro, creo que podremos vivir en paz. –amenazó Platinum.

-Usted lo ha dicho, Majestad. Pero este valle es mío, y no permitiré ninguna intromisión ni invasión de parte de su espeluznante pueblo.

- Creo que deberíamos discutir esto en calma y comunión. Vivir unidos puede traernos grandes beneficios, Comandante. Tres patas sostienen una silla mejor que una.- comentó Pansy, algo alejada de Hurricane, pero misteriosamente con una voz que se escuchó nítidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú contradiciéndome? Debería enviarte a corte marcial por insubordinación. ¿Yo necesitar algo de los peligrosos unicornios y los débiles terrestres? –dicho esto rio irónicamente Hurricane.

En ese momento, como solía aparecer, sin que nadie la espere, apareció Puddinghead, riendo.

-Oh… ustedes también están aquí. Las tres acabamos juntas siempre ¿No?

-Esto es irónico. Las vigilaré con mucho cuidado. Nadie entrará en mi territorio. Cualquier ingreso a mis límites será considerado acción hostil y evitada de inmediato. –Comentó Platinum. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se fue.

Hurricane siguió atareada en lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Puddinghead la imitó.

Así pasaron cuatro años, de los cuales no se sabe mucho. La historia de los territorios de Equestria antes de la fundación del reino son vagos y muchos se basan en conjeturas. Starswirl actuó como historiador y etnógrafo al recopilar diferentes versiones de esta historia. Esta es una de las tantas.

La hostilidad entre las tres tribus asentadas ahora en ese amplio valle no tenia fin. Se habían erigido murallas bajas en las fronteras de los Pequeños Reinos bajo los cuales se sostenía una vigilancia extrema. No se permitía entrar a ningún miembro de otra tribu sin una orden previa a excepción de que se trataran de familias intertribales. Era una situación espantosa. Y Clover, Smartcookie y Pansy se lamentaban, mirando el lamentable camino que llevaban sus divididos reinos. Eran amigas, ahora separadas. Recordaban los tiempos difíciles pero en los cuales estaban unidas por un lazo inquebrantable. Amistad. Y eso no se rompía por barreras o divisiones absurdas.

Aun quedaba un aspecto más, el cual quedaba pendiente, y del cual los Windigos se emplearían para romper las pocas hebras que unían a los reinos breves. La mina.

Esa mina tenia por dentro, forma de ciudad subterránea. No se sabía quien la había excavado. Quizá ponies en una época antigua. Pero esta atraía constantemente las mentes de las líderes. Sin embargo nada decían. Los Windigos sabían a quien acercarse. Las líderes tenían más pensamientos de lamentable naturaleza. Sus ventanas relucían de rojo por los brillos de los ojos de esos espectrales seres.

El frio aumentó de repente. Una noche los ponies despertaron y vieron la nieve acumularse de nuevo en sus ventanas y puertas. Esta vez la nevada fue peor que la primera vez. Los campos se arruinaron rápidamente y los guardas de las murallas las abandonaron. Los arboles morían bajo la brutal golpiza propinada por la nieve y el granizo.

Grandes comitivas de ponies pegaso, terrestre y unicornio, por sus cuentas se desplazaron de las ahora arruinadas ciudades a otras zonas. Las líderes se encontraron en un paso de montaña que llevaba a la altiplanicie de la mina.

-¡Por todas las estrellas! Esto es terrible. La nieve es peor que en todas las oportunidades anteriores. No nos queda otra que desplazarnos a la mina dichosa. Es amplia por dentro. Pero nada de tocar joyas. Cualquier intento de extracción ser considerada acción hostil.- acotó desafortunadamente Platinum.

-¿Acción hostil? Dama Platinum, no hay tiempo para esto. Debemos comportarnos lo mejor posible en esta situación. Usted no comprende la gravedad de esta situación. – respondió con enojo Clover. Dicho esto galopó con rapidez hacia los arboles que flanqueaban el paso para ocultarse de las discusiones sin sentido de las líderes. Debía reflexionar.

Las puertas de la mina eran de una altura prodigiosa y suficientemente ancha para que pasen varias hileras de ponies. Por dentro había un gran salón de al menos 500 metros de cada lado soportado por columnas amplias. 2 A los lados varios pasadizos que llevaban a otros salones y niveles. No se sabía nada sobre este lugar.

-Bien.-dijo Hurricane, con sarcasmo, dirigiéndose a Clover, Smartcookie y Pansy, que juntas estaban en un rincón del salón-. Ahora si viviremos, como ustedes deseaban tanto. Juntos.

-Recuerde usted darme mi debido espacio personal, comandante Urracane.-dijo groseramente Platinum- Soy una princesa. No puedo estar al lado de tanto polvo y rocas.

-Mi nombre es Hurricane. No me ofenda. Si su línea invisible de la personalidad desea ser respetada, no se preocupe. Trazaré una línea no invisible, para que este satisfecha.

Y lo cumplió. Para aumento de las hostilidades, ordenó tallar una línea de roca a lo largo del salón principal y los pasadizos principales para demarcar esta ridícula nueva frontera. Esto conllevó nuevas peleas. Pues imitándola, Puddinghead y Platinum hicieron lo mismo. La incomodidad de los pobladores los obligó a retirarse de la cueva y viajar al noreste, buscando el mar cálido. Otros se alojaron en salones más profundos, escapando de las torpezas de las líderes.

Abrieron dos puertas más, por las cuales pudieran salir sin tener que compartir la Puerta Principal, la cual quedó bajo dominio de Hurricane. Las otras dos no objetaron. La situación se había salido de control.

Un desdichado día, cuando trazando los límites del grotesco reino, Pansy observo una saliente de roca donde las líneas de los reinos convergían. Pansy rodeo la roca y siguió tallando, pues le era molesta en su triste labor. Así esta saliente quedaba del lado de Unicornia.

Hurricane estalló en ira al ver esto.

-Jamás cederé ni un solo centímetro de terreno. Esto es absurdo. Pansy, tu error es imperdonable.

-Esta saliente esta obviamente del lado de Unicornia.- dijo Platinum. –Estoy seguro de que en su interior habrán grandes joyas.

Esta dichosa saliente era un amplio flanco rocoso en forma de colina. Se separaba de la altiplanicie que daba acceso a la montaña de la mina. Así permitía una futura construcción de una ciudadela. Era un importante punto estratégico.

De repente, sin que Platinum o Hurricane se dieran cuenta, una tropa de ponies terrestres embistió con fiereza todo lo que había a su camino y con Puddinghead a la cabeza se emplazó en la explanada de la saliente. Un rio había corrido otrora por ese lugar, pero ahora su cauce seco daba forma a una cómoda rampa por la cual trepo Puddinghead.

-Como dicen de manera coloquial, el que lo halla se lo queda. Es pragmático y algo convencional, pero es útil en esta ocasión.

La tropa bloqueó el ingreso a la rampa con fiereza. Hurricane y Platinum quedaron absortas ante la rapidez de esta invasión.

-¡Esto será considerado acción hostil! Y ahora hablo en serio.- gruñó Platinum.

-Has invadido territorio de Pegasópolis.

Pansy, Clover y Smartcookie veían desde el paso como las pequeñas pero agresivas tropas se agolpaban con la intención de arremeter contra Puddinghead. Galoparon a toda velocidad con la intención de detener toda acción violenta. Pero no fue necesario. Una ráfaga de una fuerza como nunca antes vista arremetió en la explanada, congelando el flanco de roca de un soplido. Al ver esto, los soldados de las tres tropas corrieron camino abajo, en desorden, espantados ante un grito estridente.

Las líderes quedaron solas. Las tres amigas que se habían refugiado en un hoyo en la roca, salieron para ver una última escena patética y triste. Las tres líderes seguían discutiendo pese al frio mortal.

-Jamás me rendiré. Rendirse es de débiles. No retrocederé un solo centímetro.- dijo Hurricane.

-Solo nos pasamos discutiendo todo el tiempo. Esto es absurdo.- se lamentó Platinum

-Lo peor de todo es que yo no discutí tanto como ustedes.- acotó casi sin fuerzas Puddinghead.

-Eso no es tan cierto. Usted invadió un territorio ajeno con violencia. Los terrestres son ridículos.

-Los pegasos son imprudentes.

-Los unicornios son muy arrogantes.

Así, las líderes quedaron inertes, congeladas sobre la explanada, como tristes estatuas en la malhadada saliente. Las tres amigas vieron horrorizadas la escena. Pero no tenían tiempo para gritar o hacer algo. El frio gélido y mortal que producían los Windigos se esparcía por todos lados. Ahora se dirigía a la puerta lateral.

Las tres amigas corrieron por los salones vacios evitando todo contacto con zonas congeladas. Esto era difícil pues muchas partes de los pasadizos tenían aberturas y el frio entraba por ahí. Los Windigos habían iniciado un serio sitio y ataque contra el último reducto de los Reinos Breves. Los otros ponies habían abandonado como pudieron las salas derruidas por el frio y habían huido hacia el noreste imitando a los que huyeran anteriormente. Desgraciadamente, hubo unos pocos grupos que no lograron huir. Las pérdidas son dolorosas. Era como un cruel juego de persecución y las víctimas eran las tres amigas que corrían y volvían a veces sobre sus pasos para elegir otro pasadizo no afectado por el frio.

Los Windigos, enfurecidos, derribaron las puertas del ahora Caído Reino e ingresaron en la mina. Todo estaba congelado menos uno de los salones a nivel del suelo. Allí quedaron atrapadas Pansy, Clover y Smartcookie. Se acurrucaron en el centro del salón esperando el frio final de todo. No habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes. No habían sido unidas. Olvidaron el amor, la amistad, la unión.

-Esto es el fin. Los Windigos son seres que se alimentan del odio. Así lo escribió mi mentor Starswirl. Yo..No quería que acabe así.- se lamentó Clover.

-Perdónenme por no poder haber sido útil en nada. Esto es también mi culpa. Ahora moriremos congeladas porque no fuimos lo suficientemente amables para amar a quien es diferente a uno pero igual en el corazón. –gimió Smartcookie.

-Pero..yo no las odio. Ustedes son mis amigas y nunca las olvidé. Lloré mucho el día que nos separamos, sufrí como no creen. Yo quiero que todo acabe bien entre nosotros, si esto es el fin. Las quiero, amigas. –dijo Pansy, casi sin fuerzas.

- Yo tampoco las odio amigas, ni a nadie en nuestro pueblo. Quizá un tanto a Puddinghead, es algo orgullosa y confusa y no reconoce sus errores. No… no es odio. Es que me desagrada su actitud. Ella no es así. Hay algo más aquí que nos afecta.- dijo Smartcookie.

-No se preocupen, amigas. Ahora todo está bien. Si aquí acaba, acaba. Pero quiero que sepan que la quiero.- acotó Clover.

-Así tiene que ser. Después de todo todos somos ponies.- concluyó Pansy.

El hielo llegó a ellas, las cubrió lentamente. El frio era doloroso. Todo acabaría pronto. Las tierras circundantes coronadas por la montaña de la mina lucían blancas, tétricas, muertas. Los Reinos Breves habían caído. Ya no existían. Y aquel que expande el caos a su paso entro triunfante por los valles, en forma de una nube tenebrosa.

Pero Discord sintió algo que no era como él lo deseaba. Había algo que estaba incompleto.

En el salón central, el hielo se negaba a cubrir el cuerno de Clover, el cual brillaba con un radiante color rosa. Un rosa vivo, puro, cálido. Un rayo que abarcaba todos los colores del arcoíris fluyo e hizo estallar y derretirse el hielo. De en medio de ese brillo surgieron Clover, Smartcookie y Pansy. Clover se adelanto, y con una fuerza pura arremetió contra los Windigos que jactándose de su victoria habían mostrado su forma visible, caballos etéreos de cuerpos evanescentes y ojos malignos de rojo brillantes. Los Windigos chillaron y huyeron del salón. Clover los persiguió. Al salir a la explanada, el brillo de su cuerno derretía el hielo circundante. Con un último rayo de gran poder, arrojó a los Windigos a regiones inexploradas. El ataque de Clover fue tan potente para los Windigos que perdieron gran parte de su fuerza y nunca volvieron a recuperarse de esa derrota. Solo vagaban como débiles espíritus de gélido odio.

Discord estalló en ira. Esta había sido una derrota muy grave. La secuela del ataque a los Windigos lo afecto de manera amplia. Débil, se alejó, a su torre, la cual cubrió en sombras y, en ellas planeó un último y más mortífero ataque contra los ponies. Esta vez seria directo, sin rodeos, pero debía esperar. Pues sintió la llegada de un poder muy fuerte que surgía de entre los ponies. Algo que había olvidado volvía. Un poder que podía enfrentarlo. Una virtud enorme. La virtud que solo ganaba aquel que se convertía en alicornio.

Tras estos sucesos, rescataron del frio a las derrotadas lideres, las cuales ahora libres del hechizo, no podían creer lo que habían dicho y hecho. Avergonzadas, se quitaron las coronas y esperaron la inmediata destitución de sus cargos. Poco a poco, los grupos de ponies animadas por Clover y sus amigas se unieron para fundar un nuevo reino. Esta vez unido por el amor, la amistad, la colaboración y el optimismo. De entre Clover, Pansy y Smartcookie, se rescataron grandes lecciones que se registraron en legendarios libros: la amabilidad, la generosidad, la honestidad, el optimismo, la lealtad y la amistad. Normas elementales para la subsistencia de cualquier grupo pony.

De entre la multitud que vitoreaba el regreso de los grupos del norte, se adelantó Starswirl. Sonriente elevo su voz confiada.

-¡Yeguas y corceles! Ahora, gracias a la virtud hallada entre nuestra bienamado pueblo podemos proclamar a nuestras lideres. Saluden a la Princesa Celestia y a la Princesa Luna. Las ponies que con su magia controlaban las grandes luces del universo protegerán con orgullo nuestro pueblo.

Celestia y Luna eran dos ponies que con gran virtud y estudio habían logrado mostrar el amor que necesitaban unas verdaderas lideres, pues defendiendo con sus fuerzas al pueblo de norte, habían logrado rescatar a todos los ponies posibles y reunido bajo un campo de protección que habían generado con su magia en conjunto. A la vez lograban derrotar a una gran comitiva de Windigos que intento atacar el refugio. Hasta el último momento lograron mantenerlo. En ese entonces, Clover venció a los Windigos de la mina y ese ataque en conjunto, sincrónico por coincidencia o no, le daba un golpe severo a Discord.

Clover, Smartcookie y Pansy fueron grandemente ovacionadas. Sin embargo, por respeto y amor a sus líderes no contaron nada de los momentos críticos del hechizo. Las seis se abrazaron y aunque Clover y sus amigas habían logrado muchas hazañas, no pidieron poder ni nada. Así, Hurricane, Platinum y Puddinghead gobernaron con justicia, amor y colaboración el reino. Grandes hazañas de valor lograron estas líderes en el futuro. La valentía de Hurricane salvo el reino numerosas veces. La magia de Platinum y Clover aportó gran apoyo a Starswirl durante la protección de la ciudad naciente durante la batalla final. Puddinghead con gran inteligencia y amabilidad organizó las nuevas leyes en apoyo de las Princesas. Todo sería mejor ahora. Ya no había tres tribus. Solo ponies. Con diferentes habilidades. Únicas, especiales. Que aportaban su cualidad al nuevo reino, ayudándose con gran amor y amistad. Y le brindarían lo mejor de sí a este nuevo reino. Un nuevo reino que las Princesas, Starswirl, las seis amigas y su pueblo entero, rebosante de amor por esa bella tierra fértil y pura donde vivirían todos juntos, llamarían Equestria.

FIN.

1 Referencia a las palabras del Señor de las Águilas, en El Hobbit, de J.R.R. Tolkien

2 Idea inspirada en el 21mo salón del 7mo nivel del Extremo Norte de Khazad-dûm (Ref. a J.R.R. Tolkien)


End file.
